One Direction Concert Chapter 1
by GemmaBajgar1409
Summary: This is just basically, what i wish would happen in my life, but never will. lol


Heading to the One Direction concert, held at the Brisbane Entertainment Centre.

Me; OMG. If a girl gets picked to be on stage and it's not me, I will rage /putting lip-gloss on.

Krystal; It's obviously not going to be you. There is like thousands of people who are going you realise … shame.

Me; I could be that girl. You never know.

Mum drops us off at the concert

Mum; Okay girls, don't talk to strangers, be careful and keep your tickets with you!

Me; Yes mum, it's not like we are going to sell them to hobo's on the street

Krystal; /Laughing

Mum drives off and we slowly turn around at the same time, looking at the big arena that awaits us.

Me; JUST IMAGINE, we will be breathing the boys air! That they have sucked in through their own lungs! :O

Krystal; I KNOW. Omg, I can't believe we are doing this.

We both line up at a food shop because we have an hour before the concert starts.

Me; Have you got your money?

Krystal; Yeah, have you?

Me; /checks … FUCK no! I think I left it in the bathrooms

Krystal; lets go back and look then, aren't the tickets in your wallet?

Me; …yes. -.- WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS FUCKING HAPPEN TO ME.

It's very busy, and we try to re-trace our steps, heading through the corridors to get to the toilets, there's only 40 minutes till the concert starts.

Me; what if someone back stage found it?

Krystal; Like they would be going to the main toilets?

Me; Lets look

We both go through the door in the corridors saying "Staff Only". It leads us to a long hallway with like 10 doors on each side. There were people with head speakers on talking to the staff setting up the stage. The people were to busy to even notice we were there.

Me; If mum finds out this happened, she'll be so pissed cause she spent so much money for those tickets.

Krystal; Yeah, and all your credit cards are in there to. We will find it, don't worry.

We both had been halfway trough all the doors, searching for my wallet. Then we both came to a stop, looking at each other because the rest of the 5 doors ALL had gold stars on them. We thought one of the boys from one direction would be in there.  
>We slowly but hesitantly opened one of the 5 doors, no one was in there so we started searching, again.<p>

Me; totally thought Niall or something would be in here, like on the movies.

Krystal; Yeah, if only. They're probably busy practising on stage.

Me; Yeah I know, how many more minutes till it starts?

Krystal; like 33 minutes

Me; Why don't you just say 30?

We both start bickering, then stop because we hear the sound of the door opening behind us. We look at each other with the "oh shit" look on our faces and slowly turn around.

Liam; What are you doing in here ladies?

We both just look at him, shocked and not knowing what to say.

Me; Oh, um. Well I lost my wallet with all my money and concert tickets in it, we were just trying to find it.

Liam; You thought I stole your wallet?

Me; Noooooo! But if you did that's fine to

I look at Krystal, while she's having a silent spasm on the floor.

Liam; /laughs. You's are cute. I'll help you find your wallet, but I'll be back. Gotta tell Niall I'm not coming back to play the wii with him :L

Krystal; Niall's playing the wii …? I'll take your place?

Liam; okay, I'll take you to him.

Liam takes Krystal to Niall who is in the "chill out room" playing the wii.

Krystal; Hey! Um, Liam's helping my friend find her wallet; I'll play for him if you like?

Niall; SICK! , you're player one k?

Krystal; Okay, what game we playin?

Niall; Mario Cart! , I love your accent by the way! So cute

Krystal; thanks mate.

Niall & Krystal; /laughs and continues playing the wii

Whilst Niall and Krystal were playing the wii, me and Liam were STILL trying to look for my wallet.

Me; It would totally suck if I can't get into the concert.

Liam; You know, if we don't find your tickets, I can just put you in the VIP section

Me; Let's totally forget about looking for the tickets

Liam; /laughs So, you have a boyfriend?

Me; hahahhaa no, I'm saving myself for one of you boys

Liam; you might want to give up on that dream

Me; OI /pushes liam in a friendly way

Liam; I'm just kidding, any one of us would be lucky to have you

Me; You shouldn't be saying that .. You have Danielle.

Liam; Well the thing is….

Harry comes up and interrupts us. Liam has the "-.- "look on his face but I don't notice. I'm to busy looking at Harry.

Harry; Hey cutie, how did you get backstage

Liam; we're looking for her wallet, so if you don't mind...

Harry; /interrupts I'll totally help you! 6 eyes are better then 4 /cheeky grin

Me; Totally agree.

We look for another 10 minutes, but then it's almost time for the boys to go on stage, so they take me and Krystal to the VIP section. We both are enjoying the concert, screaming at the top of our lungs, knowing that we will have no voice whatsoever tomorrow morning. 90 minutes later, the boys send us their manager to tell us to come back stage.

Me; oooohhh. I wonder what they want us for. ;)

Krystal; haha, Niall wants me.

Me; What did you's even do?..

Krystal; Let's just say … the wii was fun ;)

Me; ooh la la .

Krystal; Did you and Liam find your wallet?

Me; Nooo, but omg. Me and liam were having like a dnm and then Harry comes along and I was like :o

Krystal; LUCKY, I want to meet all of them

Me; same.

We both came to a stop with the manager telling us to go into the room ahead of us. All of the boys were there playing in the games room. Louis was playing pinball, Harry and Niall were playing the wii, Zayn was looking in the mirror, fixing his hair and Liam was sitting on the chair looking sad.

Louis; HELLO THERE LADIES, we heard you made quite and impression on Liam, Niall and Harry.

Krystal; /looks at Niall and smiles

Niall; Me and Krystal had a lot of fun playing the wii ;)

Me; haha, I'm sure they did.

Liam; Yeah, sorry we didn't find your wallet

me; tonight totally made up for it. Best night of my life.

Zayn; VAS HAPPENIN GUIZE, when did you get here?

me & Krystal; a while ago

Zayn took quite an interest in Krystal, If you ask me, I have no idea why. Niall seemed to get a bit jealous, so he went to eat. He bought her back some ice cream. I could totally see they were PERFECT for each other.

Liam; Want to go finish that conversation we had?

Me; that's a good idea.

Harry; Can I come?

Liam; Just wait a sec mate?

Harry; Simple, but effective. I'll come anyway.

Harry was such a smartass, which reminded me of well … me. But Liam, something about Liam made me want him more. But Harry had been growing on me.

Liam; Harry, Caroline's here.

Harry; I'll be back

Harry went to Caroline, even though he said he would be back, I knew he wouldn't be for a while.

Me; So you wanted to talk?

Liam; yeah, about Danielle

Me; … oh. Your girlfriend.

Liam; x-girlfriend

me; /shocked face. Omg, what happened? You's were so perfect for each other.

Liam; Yeah, that's how it seemed. But you's only heard one side of it. We always fought over the phone, barely ever saw each other.

Me; Awh, well you'll find someone someday

Liam; I'm starting to highly doubt that. No girl will accept my life.

Me; I would.

Liam; .. Cute.

We both were heading back to the chill out room, then we notice Krystal and Zayn are no where to be seen.

Liam; Niall, where's Krystal?

Niall; Breaking tables with Zayn :/

Me; awh! Don't worry mate. I know she likes you!

Niall; All I need is food.

Liam & Me; /laughing

Louis; GEMMA, come here!

Me; hey, what do you want?

Louis; Want to do a twitcam? I'm bored

Me; yes! , but you have to follow me.

Louis; Okay what's your username

Me; Directioner_TVD

Louis; Okay, I might as well follow Krystal too

Me; Her's is DelenaTVDamon I think c:

We both are on the internet taking funny pictures on cameroid then decide to put one on twitter. I never knew how many replies he got. No wonder he didn't notice me.

Louis; Ready to start the twitcam

Me; Yes, but I look gross but idc.

Louis; oh shut up, you look nice.

Meanwhile while me and Louis were doing the twitcam Krystal and Zayn weren't actually breaking tables, they were just watching the vampire diaries. Zayn loves that show

Krystal; OMG DELENA FTW !

Zayn; No Krystal, STELENA FOR LIFE

Krystal; you don't see the bond that they have

Zayn; Maybe I don't see the bond, because there is no bond to see.

Krystal; /laughs. Whatever, you know nothing

Zayn; /hugging pillow OMG ISNT STEFAN SO RIPPED?

Krystal; um… Zayn. Vas' happenin?

Zayn; Nothing … /suspicious

Krystal seemed to form so many bromances with the boys. Next she'd probably be with Harry and Caroline playing ping pong.

Krystal and Zayn came back from watching the latest episode of TVD. They both looked so happy, so it gave Niall the wrong idea.

Niall; what did you's do.

Krystal; Nothing … /not wanting to tell zayns secret that he actually loves TVD

Zayn; Yeah, pretty boring /smiles

Niall; Uhh, okay.

Niall then walked to me and Louis who were being retards on twitcam.

Niall; BILLY BOB BOB BILLY'S HERE!

So many tweets came in one second. I hadn't seen much of Liam, so I left and went to go look for him.

Me; Liam? Are you in there? /knocking on the door

/opens door.

Then I see liam with another fan, kissing. I ran out straight away and passed Harry.

Harry; Gemma, what's wrong?

I slowed down, but I was in tears. I didn't realise I had developed actual feelings for Liam, I never thought he would do something like that.

Me; Ask Liam

Harry; He was with a girl again hey?

Me; You mean, he does this all the time?

Harry; Not all the time, but it is a casual thing.

Me; Makes me feel not stupid and nieve at all.

Harry; Don't worry babe.

me; I thought you were the band slut, not in a bad way

Harry; /laughs. Um, thanks … Nah. Not really. When I like a girl, I stick to her and show her that I like her.

Me; I totally need someone like that. If only you didn't live half way across the world.

Harry; /laughs. Well, I'm here for a week, we could make this work

Krystal and Zayn were sitting there talking about TVD then Louis and Niall come over.

Zayn; Stefan doesn't mean to be ba…

Louis; HAAAAAAI GUYS

Krystal; /laughs. Hey Lou

Louis; what you's up to?

Niall; /under his breath. Eye raping each other

Krystal; what niall? /sounding eager to know what he said, but already knew

Zayn; Oh shut up Niall, Krystal likes you and you like her. Stop being so jealous. We're just friends okay!

Louis; /Starts singing who let the dogs out

Niall; I'm not jealous … who the fuck took my donut

Louis; /Stops singing who let the dogs out and yells in Nialls face "DON'T SWEAR MY YOUNG LEPRECHAUN"

Krystal & Zayn; /laughing because Niall's blushing

Krystal; Niall, want to talk?

Niall; Yeah, if we must

Louis; oooh don't sound to eager Niall

Zayn; oi Louis, do you happen to like The Vampire Diaires?

Krystal and Niall walk out of the chill out room into Niall's dressing room, to have a private talk.

Krystal; Okay, why are you mad at me?

Niall; I'm not.

Krystal; Okay Niall, I don't like Zayn at all! All we were doing was watching The Vampire Diaries

Niall; /Laughs. Sure, cause Zayn likes that show and all..

Krystal; you'd be surprised

Niall; Why didn't you's want to tell me

Krystal; because you would tease him.

Niall; NO. Its cute

Krystal; Anyway Niall. I like you.

Niall; /farts…. Sorry. I do that when I'm nervous.

Krystal; /trying not to die from the stink.. Do you like me back?

Niall; Yeah, something about you..it's well.. I like it

Krystal; awh. Well, lets not be serious anymore. You hungry?

Niall; marry me?

Krystal; /Laughs where da donuts at?

Niall; this was my lady /leading the way.

Whilst Krystal and Niall pig out on donuts, Liam comes looking for me and Harry, because he knows that obviously me and Harry are together.

Me; I just don't want to be near him anymore

Harry; totally understand. Want to go back to the chill out room with Lou, Zayn, Krystal and Niall?

Me; Yeah sure, I'll totally beat you at the wii

Harry; Game on.

Liam; GEMMA WAIT, can we talk?

Me; I'm kind of busy. Maybe later.

Liam; Oh .. okay. /sits on the couch and watches me and Harry have fun on the wii

Me and Harry only had fun. No drama, no nothing. Although this has all happened within 2 hours, I felt like I had known all the boys for years.

Me; HOLY SHIT KRYSTAL, mum is probably wondering if we got raped or something!

Krystal; OMG AWH, BUT I DON'T WANNA LEAVE

me; same! Oi boys! , can we see you again before you leave?

Lou; Yes! Totally! We were going to go to a place called dreamland or something

Krystal; You mean Dream world?

Lou; THAT'S IT!

Me; Is that an invitation?

Harry; Yes! Come? It'll be fun

Me; /smiles . How will we meet up?

Harry; Okay, we will all follow you on twitter, and we'll send you the details later on okay?

Liam; Yeah, I can't wait.

I couldn't help but to smile at Liam, after all he as amazingly cute. But then Harry … I was starting to feel like I was in the middle of a love triangle like Elena from The Vampire Diaries. Zayn would know what im talking about.

Krystal; Do you know our usernames?

Louis; Yeah, I've followed you and Gemma on twitter already, I'll just give it to the boys!

Krystal; Oh cool ! well see you tomorrow then?

All the boys; WOOOOOO

Me; /Laughing

Liam; Oi, Gemma. I can't wait to see you tomorrow

Me; haha, same to you ;)

Even though I was still mad at him for being a man whore, I wouldn't hold a grudge at him, he's to amazing for that.

Harry; Oi Gemma, the only person I will attempt to go on a rollercoaster with is you!

Zayn; /mumbles ….. .and that's the rollercoaster of life.

Me; haha you better! Or the Giant Drop

Harry; what's that?

Me; you'll see.

All I could think to myself was how the fuck did this happen. The night went from exciting knowing that I new I was going to their concert, then to shit, knowing I lost my wallet containing all my cash, credit cards and most important CONCERT TICKETS. Like, how did I get from that point to planning a chill sesh with all the boys from One Direction. I'm just so amazed.


End file.
